


Absolutely Smitten

by ineverhadmybeaniephase



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, haha - Freeform, i dont know how to tags things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverhadmybeaniephase/pseuds/ineverhadmybeaniephase
Summary: Zoe's in love with Alfie and Joe's in love with Caspar.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i did a long time ago cause i thought it was cute. don't get me wrong, dianne and joe are literally so cute together, and i'm loads happy for Joe!! 
> 
> this is based off the song "absolutely smitten" by the one and only amazing dodie!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyMbqu1lj84  
> link to the song ^ because wowie i love that song more than myself

_She knows this feeling all too well,_  
_She feels her heart began to swell,_  
_Handsome stranger,_  
_You have made her insides turn to jelly,_

  
Oh, Joe had seen this multiple times. He's seen each time Zoe had a crush on someone new. She always became so sweet to Joe and so up in the clouds. Yeah, Joe remembers his most recent crush.

_Tyler stepped into the room followed by two lumbering giants, both noticeably nervous. The one in the back seemed focused on the TV since they had paused a game of FIFA right as Joe was going to make a goal. The one in the front however, seemed to focus on Joe. And oh boy, did he love it._

_She wants to dance around the room,_  
_Kiss you until your lips turn blue,_  
_But handsome stranger,_  
_You have made her wonder..._  
_Is she pretty?_

"Dance with me Joe!"  
The younger Sugg was plucked from his seat on the couch and yanked in circles around the room as he clumsily maneuvered his feet to what he called "dancing steps".  
"You're terrible!"  
"You didn't give me a choice if I wanted to dance or not!"  
"Oh my friend would dance with me!"  
"You mean your boyfriend?"  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"Denial! What's his name?"  
"None of your business!"  
"Bet he's blind and he doesn't know what he's getting himself into!"  
"Mum, Joe's being a prick!"

_"I love your eyes."_   
_"They're the same as yours!"_   
_"Yeah, but, yours just seem...I dunno!"_   
_Joe laughed and lightly nudged Caspar's arm. "Aw, if you keep sayin' stuff like that, mate, people will start to think you like me."_   
_"Maybe that's what I want them to think."_   
_Joe's brain short circuited._

_But it's too late,_  
_She believes in fate,_  
_She's absolutely smitten,_  
_And she'll never let you go._

"His name is Alfie."  
Joe looked up from his book. "Alfie Deyes?"  
"Yeah! Do you know him?"  
"Zoey, we're friends!"  
Zoe laughed, causing Joe to laugh as well. "Oh, I'm so doomed."  
"Why?"  
"He's so awesome and funny, not to mention he's sweet towards me."  
"Ask him out."  
"Not until you ask out his friend Caspar."  
"What?! Why would I do that?"  
"Because I know you like him."  
"I do not!"  
"Oh I've seen the way you look at him. Trust me Joey, a sister knows."

_"What's going on in that head of yours, Suggy?"_   
_Joe blinked and looked up at Caspar. That stupid beaming smile made him weak in the knees and oh, he was screwed._

_That girl just there, yes she's the one!_  
_With cupid's arrow in her bum_  
_Handsome stranger, you have made her happy,_  
_The first in a long time!_

"Joeeee."  
"What now?"  
"I'm in love!"  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Miss Poopy Butthole."  
"..."  
"Ow!"

_"You okay?"_   
_Joe smiled at Caspar. "Yeah."_   
_Caspar returned the smile and placed his hands on his hips. "Help me with the couch."_   
_Joe scoffed. "No."_   
_Caspar pouted. "Please help."_   
_"I don't wanna."_   
_"Joeee."_   
_"Make me!"_   
_He regretted saying that, because as soon as it left his mouth, Caspar was shooting into action, setting Joe's laptop to the side as he slung Joe over his shoulder._   
_"Caspar!"_   
_Joe was answered with a thundering laugh and as the warmth of the laugh traveled through Joe's body, it replaced all the regret with joy._

_Did you just whisper in her ear?_  
_Words she only dreamed to hear?_  
_Pretty lady,_  
_Look at how he's smiling,_  
_I think he likes you!_

"I think he likes you."  
"No, that's absurd!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"You really think so?"  
Joe nodded and lightly pushed Zoe forward. Alfie noticed and stepped over, waving at Joe and pulling Zoe in to a whisper.  
She giggled and pulled away, lightly smacking Alfie's arm. He smiled and Joe knew they were gonna be happy together. Surprisingly, he's never been more excited for a brother in law.

_ Josh watched as Caspar slung an arm around Joe, pulling him in to whisper something. The arm around Joe's middle lowered to rest on his waist as a smile bloomed on Joe's face. He flushed red and lightly pushed Caspar away, hissing, "Caspar!" a bit too fondly to be passed off as rude. Caspar grinned at Joe and laughed, causing the Sugg to laugh as well. Josh smiled and realized how nice it was to see Caspar genuinely happy since they left South Africa. _

_And it's too late,_  
_You believe in fate,_  
_You're absolutely smitten,_  
_You'll never let her go._

Joe curled himself up a little further into the blankets as he smiled at Zoe. She sleepily blinked a few times before smiling back and resting her head on Alfie's chest again. He missed Caspar. It was only for a few days, yet they both felt like it was a week. 

_ Joe yawned again and rested his head into the crook of Caspar's neck.  _  
_ "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." _  
_ "Casp, it's only for a few days." _  
_ "I heard week." _  
_ "Caspar." Joe mumured, clearly exasperated.  _  
_ Caspar laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Joe's head. "I miss you already." _  
_ "Caspaaar." _

Yeah, Joe missed Caspar. But there was only two more days until he was heading back to London. And Caspar could wait. If Joe could, then Caspar can too. Yet, Joe found that hard to do. Did he offer Caspar to come home with him for his mum's birthday? Yes. Caspar politely declined because it's a family event. Even though Alfie was here. God, he couldn't wait to go ba-  
-"Joseph get the door." Zoe muttered, shifting herself so it was clear that she wasn't getting up.  
Joe sighed and rose to his feet, shaking the blankets off his shoulders. Family members had been showing up for the past few hours and Joe had to get the door each time. He was over it. He hastily opened the door and the stress immediately fled his body because standing in the doorway, was Caspar.  
"Hi."  
Joe flung himself into Caspar and he quickly pulled Caspar into a loving kiss. He missed the warmth, the laugh. Even though it had only been a few days. Yeah, Joe found his soulmate.

_And it's too late,_  
_I believe in fate!_  
_I'm absolutely smitten,_  
_I'll never let you go,_  
_I'll never let you go._

He laid his head on Caspar's chest as he looked over at Zoe, who looked back. They air high fived, causing a laugh to escape from both Caspar and Alfie. He didn't question why Caspar was there or why he declined the invite at first, he just simply hugged Caspar for a good five minutes before pulling him over to the couch and laying down. It was most likely Zoe who told Caspar to go to Wiltshire for Joe's sake, and yeah, he did owe her one if that was the case, but that's for another time. He'd rather live in the present, with his sister and soon to be brother in law on the couch across from him, and his boyfriend slowly dozing off under him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to get this out sooner but i got sick. all hail the watcher i guess
> 
> thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
